The invention relates generally to liquid atomization, and more particularly to liquid atomization methods and systems.
An object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods and systems that overcome problems and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods and systems that are economical.
A further object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods and systems having improved atomization efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods and systems that produce more uniform atomization droplets.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization systems generally comprising a moving strand or substrate adjacent a nozzle apparatus, a vacillating atomized liquid flow disposed between the nozzle apparatus and the moving strand or substrate, wherein the vacillating atomized liquid flow has a predominant vacillation amplitude non-parallel to a direction of the moving strand or substrate.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization systems generally comprising an atomization nozzle apparatus having a body member with a first orifice and two separate second orifices disposed on substantially opposite sides of the first orifice, the first and second orifices are formed by corresponding conduits in the body member, and a vacillating atomized liquid flow emanating from the first orifice. wherein the vacillating atomized liquid flow has a predominant vacillation amplitude between the two second orifices on substantially opposite sides of the first orifice.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization systems comprising an atomization nozzle apparatus having a body member with a liquid orifice and a fluid orifice disposed adjacent the liquid orifice, the liquid and fluid orifices each formed by corresponding conduits in the body member, a fluid flow emanating from the fluid orifice, and a vacillating atomized liquid flow emanating from the liquid orifice, wherein the adjacent liquid and fluid orifices are spaced apart so that liquid dispensed from the liquid orifice is atomized by the fluid flow dispensed from the fluid orifice.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization system nozzle apparatuses generally comprising a body member having a liquid orifice and at least one associated fluid orifice disposed adjacent the liquid orifice, the liquid orifice and associated fluid orifice each formed by corresponding conduits in the body member. The body member comprises a plurality of plates, wherein one of the plates has a plurality of liquid filtering slots located upstream of the liquid orifice.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization system nozzle apparatuses generally comprising a body member having a concave surface, a plurality of orifice arrays disposed on the concave surface, wherein each orifice array has a liquid orifice and two fluid orifices, each of which is disposed on substantially opposite sides of the liquid orifice.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods generally comprising forming an atomized liquid flow by drawing a liquid flow with two fluid flows directed along substantially opposite sides of the liquid flow, and vacillating the atomized liquid flow predominately between the two fluid flows on substantially opposite sides thereof.
Still another more particular object of the invention is to provide novel liquid atomization methods generally comprising forming an atomized liquid flow adjacent a moving article, vacillating the atomized liquid flow predominately non-parallel to a direction of the moving article, and depositing the vacillating atomized liquid flow onto the moving article.
These and other objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the accompanying Drawings, which may be disproportionate for ease of understanding, wherein like structure and steps are referenced generally by corresponding numerals and indicators.